La Chanson 8
"Nege?" |windance = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |entries = 49 |return = |debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 8 | col2 = #ffc20e | tag2 = Past participants that did not participate | col3 = #d40000 | tag3 = Participants that failed to qualify to the final }}La Chanson 8, often referred to as LC #8, was the 8th edition of La Chanson. It took place in Belgrade, Serbia, at the Belgrade Arena, following Serbia's victory at the 7th Contest with "Dance Like Nobody's Watching", performed by Marija. 49 countries confirmed their participation in the 8th edition. For the first time ever, Uzbekistan has participated, therefore making its' debut. The contest saw the return of Bosnia and Herzegovina, Italy and Malta. Unfortunately, Albania, Lebanon and Malta decided to withdraw. The 8th edition consisted of four shows: one quarterfinal, two semifinals alongside the grand final. The quarterfinal took place on 16 July 2017, the semifinals took place on 23 July 2017 and 30 July 2017 respectively. The Grand Final took place on 6 August 2017. Location Belgrade is the capital of the Republic of Serbia and is, as such, the country's largest city with a population of about 1.8 million people. It lies on the confluence of the two major European rivers, Sava and Danube. The city has a long history, dating back to the 4th century BC, when the area was settled by Celtic tribes. Later on, it became the Roman city of Singidunum, and relics of that era can still be seen in the city, particularly at Kalemegdan Fortress. During the Middle Ages the town changed hands between the Kingdom of Hungary and the Serbian Despotate (of which it was the capital) until 1521, when it was captured by the Ottoman Empire. Until Serbia retained its independence in 1878, the city again changed hands multiple times, but between the Ottoman Empire and the Habsburg Empire. After the First World War, Belgrade became the seat of Kingdom of Serbs, Croats and Slovenes (the Kingdom of Yugoslavia, from 1929) until its collapse in 1941, after the subsequent German invasion. During the Second World War it was the seat of the Nazi puppet Government of National Salvation and it was heavily bombed twice, once by the Germans and once by the Allies. Belgrade was again liberated by the joint Yugoslav - Soviet Army, and in 1945 it became the capital of communist Yugoslavia (although the country wasn't part of the Eastern Bloc after the notorious Yugoslav - Soviet split in 1948), led by Marshal Josip Broz Tito until his death in 1980. During this period Belgrade became the economic, cultural and political center of the Balkans, as the country was balancing itself between the East and the West. But this period of stability did not last, and the country broke up into five new republics after the Yugoslav wars. Not long after that, the city saw violence again in 1999, as it was heavily bombed for 78 days by NATO forces. Finally in 2006, the city became the capital city of the independent Republic of Serbia. This often violent history and outside influence has colored much of Belgrade's evolution, which is evident in its culture and architecture. Often caught between the hammer and anvil of clashing empires, the city has taken on a unique character, reminiscent of both Austrian and Turkish influences, with a unique set of Communist elements thrown in by the Marshal Tito Government. Yet, the city has its own spirit, and in it can be found some not only unique features, but also a healthy joie de vivre in its café culture, nightlife and often a Mediterranean flavor in its lifestyle. Results Quarter-Final Semi-final 1 Armenia, Poland and Turkey will also vote in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 Morocco, Serbia and Slovenia will also vote in this semi-final. Final Voting grids OALC Organisation des Amateurs de La Chanson (more commonly known as OALC) is an international organisation that was founded in 2017 in Kraków, Poland. The organisation consists of a network of over 54 La Chanson fan clubs across Europe and beyond, and is a non-governmental, non-political, and non-profit company. In what has become an annual tradition for the OALC fan clubs, a voting poll will run prior to the main La Chanson allowing members from over 54 clubs to vote for their favourite songs of the contest. *Table reflects the voting results from all fifty-four OALC member clubs. Other countries * : It was announced by the Albanian broadcaster that the the country would withdraw from the edition due to financial issues. * : Lebanese Broadcasting Corporation International has announced that Lebanon will not participate due to lack of interest. * : It was announced that Moldova would be taking a break for the eighth edition. * : Nessma stated that there is no interest in returning to the competition. Category:Editions of La Chanson